Child Emperor
|status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 135 cm (4'5") |weight = 35 kg (77 lbs.) |location = Y-City |weapons = Backpack |occupation = Hero Scientist Teacher |level = S-Class |rank = 5 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Minami Takayama |english = Sara Cravens}} Child Emperor (童帝, Dōtei) is the S-Class Rank 5 professional hero for the Hero Association. So far, he is the youngest hero in the Hero Association. He has his own laboratory in Y-City. Appearance Child Emperor is a young boy with short brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned up collared shirt with dark blue shorts. He wears orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back. He is often seen snacking on a lollipop. Personality Despite his young age, Child Emperor is a genius, having a very analytical mind, and is capable of observing the situation and formulating plans in a calm and collected manner. Child Emperor strongly believes in education. When he was summoned to a S-Class meeting, he still mentions his cram school. Despite his genius intellect, he doesn't like being called childish and gets easily annoyed when he is. He is shown to possess some bias as he doesn't trust Genos because of the fact that he is a newcomer and lives with Saitama in Z-City, which is where the Monster Association is located as he suspects Genos as a traitor in the Hero Association. Child Emperor also has a caring side. He prioritizes creating an antidote for his fellow heroes who have been poisoned, instead of defeating Eyesight. He also displayed concern for Pig God's well-being when he devoured the venomous monster. However, after the heroes begin to raid the Monster Association HQ, Child Emperor starts to show irritation and frustration towards Metal Knight after finding out he had detailed information on the hostage room but still refused to help. In order to calm himself, he stressfully eats a lollipop. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. After the defeat of Garou, he began to mistrust adults after being disappointed in their inability to properly deal with the Human Monster. Abilities and Powers Being a high ranked S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Child Emperor is very powerful. However, due to his age and usage of machinery, it's probable that his high rank in the S-Class is mostly due to his brain power, like Metal Knight, instead of his physical strength. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his age and size, Child Emperor is physically stronger than a bear and even some elite A-Class heroes. On a more minor note, he was able to chew apart a recently-opened lollipop and crack it into several pieces. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: He possesses great reflexes, as he was able to block an attack from Jumping Spider with his backpack, which was something two A-Class heroes were unable to do. Enhanced Durability: Child Emperor took on a shielded blow of the resurrected Phoenix Man's Phoenix Explosion Beak Attack and flung onto a wall with little damage sustained. Fighting Style Utility Expert: When Child Emperor goes into battle, he usually employs the use of the robotic legs extending from his backpack and other tools such as poison gas. He was first seen using these utility tools against Phoenix Man. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not using his various tools and gadgets, Child Emperor engages in close-quarters combat. *'Soccer Dribble' (サッカードリブル, Sakkā Doriburu): Child Emperor kicks his enemy's head multiple times, capable of causing a concussion. Miscellaneous Abilities Genius Intellect: Child Emperor was called a kid genius by Sitch. He possesses an extreme intellect, far above that of average adult humans. * Expert Scientist and Inventor: He can create advanced technology, one of which is a four-legged contraption that sprouts from his backpack. He is also able to create an effective antidote against a specific poison in a short amount of time by simply analyzing it. * Expert Strategist and Tactician: Child Emperor has an analytical mind, allowing him to plan ahead to ensure victory on the battlefield. He also searches for possible weaknesses of his enemies. Equipment Backpack: Child Emperor wears a large black backpack that looks like a regular school bag. The backpack contains large spider-like limbs that Child Emperor can use for transportation, combat or even to fly. It is also strong enough to defend against a demon-level opponent's attack. Despite it's small size the backpack contain multiple tools and weapons that normally would not fit there, indicating that it might possess some compressing technology. :Utility Tools: Child Emperor's backpack contains several fighting tools including a chainsaw, a shredder, a boxing glove, a knife, a machete, and a blow torch. He first uses these tools to shred Phoenix Man to pieces. It contains a wire that can analyse the data within machinery such as the Metal Knight unit which can be transmitted to a laptop he carries. Okame-Chan: A mask-shaped device capable of determining the physical strength of an individual. It scans the muscle mass and development of nerves, balancing it out with the weight of the scanned individual. Underdog Man: A robot Child Emperor uses to fight for him. It appears as a dog-like humanoid robot and is remotely controlled by him. It was destroyed during his fight against Eyesight. They come from small black balls out of Child Emperor's backpack and morph into the robot. *'Mad Dog Conquered Cerberus:' The next iterations No. 23, 24 and 25 can combine into a three headed humanoid robot that resembles mythological Cerberus. Dig Here Woof Woof No. 3: A scouting robot sent into the tunnels left by Elder Centipede. Its purpose is to look for the Monster Association's hideout. Mini Octotank No. 8: A octopus shaped robot that will continue to shoot at any object moving in the alert zone until the carbon dioxide emissions is no longer detected. Satellite: Child Emperor created the satellite to monitor monster activities. Brave Giant: A giant mecha suit that can assemble itself from various parts. The parts are carried in a missile with a drill head. It can only last around 2 minutes and 38 seconds. It is Child Emperor's ultimate weapon. Radio-Controlled Sentry: A sentry of tank-like appearance that is used to take out enemies. It is swiftly destroyed by G5. Invisible Wall: A transparent film Child Emperor uses to defend himself. It has excellent resistance against the force of a sudden impact and can be rolled into a tube or used as a candy wrapper. It was durable enough to completely block the Beak Attack of Phoenix Man and even hurt the monster's beak in the process. Enemy Machine Disabling Device: Bug Basket-kun: A trap device that imprisons machine type enemies in high voltage cables and blasts them with signals in order to force them to shut down. It is controlled through a special white recorder. It was first used against G5 but was incapable of taking down the robot and was ultimately destroyed in the process. Tactical Pencil Case: A pencil case that can fire pencil missiles which contain a birdlime warhead. Birdlime Shotgun: Child Emperor has an birdlime shotgun. Umbrella: An umbrella that can transform into a sniper rifle. It can project a hexagon barrier that can withstand liquids and heat. Gas Mask: Child Emperor has a gas mask to protect him from poisons. He also one in the shape of a frog for others which can move and attach itself to a person's face. Recorder Beam Saber: A black recorder than projects a sharp edge around it. It can act as a bladed weapon. Matchstick: Child Emperor uses a matchstick to blow up Sludge Jellyfish. Shield: A shield that is braced against one of the backpack's metal arms. Hero Rating Child Emperor's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes (to Sitch) "Is this a joke? That's just silly. I have cram school, so can I leave now?" "Silver Fang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai and Puri-Puri-Prisoner can take care of the enemy on the ground. The problem is the huge weapon in the sky." Trivia *Child Emperor is ranked 17th in the character popularity poll. *In Japanese, Child Emperor's hero title is homophonous with "virgin". *Child Emperor is a teacher and teaches after school. *Child Emperor is very popular among his classmates and receives invitations to multiple Christmas parties. References Navigation zh:童帝 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Heroes Category:Teacher Category:Swordsman